


Heaven Help a Fool

by FlannelEpicurean



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Piano, Singing, hints of hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelEpicurean/pseuds/FlannelEpicurean
Summary: Will Graham loses himself in the experience of playing Hannibal's piano. Hannibal is surprised and moved.





	Heaven Help a Fool

Hannibal hears the slip of fabric against polished wood as Will takes a seat on the piano bench. He pauses. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn’t suffer the affront of having someone helping themselves to his instruments, but Will is still a fascinating mystery, and his curiosity gets the better of him. He lingers in the hallway, just outside the door, listening more closely. 

Will plays bits of a scale, spins out a thread of single notes, braids it with others to form chords. Tries out a few phrases, disjointed bits that seem related nevertheless. Something modern. He runs through some of them again, in different keys, causing Hannibal to raise a brow. Seemingly satisfied, Will taps out time with his foot, presses down they keys to bring out an emphatic opening chord. Sings softly: _Ah, ah, when I was younger; ah, ah, should have known better…_ His voice trips down clusters of notes, _And I-I-I-I, can’t feel no remorse; and you…don’t feel nothing back._

A cascade of melody, from the piano. Then, _Ah ah, got a new girlfriend he...feels like he’s on top. And I-I-I, don’t feel no remorse; and you-ou-ou-ou-ou, can’t see past my blinders._

Will taps out a short, jaunty sequence on the keys. _Oh, Ophelia, you’ve been on my mind, girl, since the flood._

Hannibal tilts his head slightly, intrigued, and when Will croons, _Oh, Ophelia, Heaven help a fool who falls in love,_ the words strike, resonant, in his heart. Indeed. 

The cascade again. Will’s voice rises more confidently, _Ah, ah, got a little paycheck, you got...big plans, and you gotta move. And I-I-I, don’t feel nothing at all; and you-ou-ou-ou-ou, can’t feel nothing small._

A quick, tripping dash of melody underneath, _Honey I love you; that’s all she wrote_ … Two chords to conclude the interlude. 

A simplified interpretation of the main tune, matching the notes Will sings. _Oh, Ophelia, you’ve been on my mind, girl, like a drug. Oh, Ophelia, Heaven help a fool who falls in love._

A rising storm of notes collected from throughout the song underscores the repeat of the chorus. Will’s voice bursts forth, strong and sure, belts out the chorus one more time, falls to a gentle velvet, _Heaven help a fool who falls in love._

The last chord lingers in the air. Hannibal’s heartbeat slows from an insistent flutter and begins to return to its normal pace. He exhales. Settles himself. Drifts into the doorway. 

Will looks up and finds him standing there. Glances back and forth between Hannibal and the piano nervously. “I’m sorry, I was—” 

Hannibal shakes his head. “No need to apologize. It’s quite all right.” He glides into the room, stops a few yards short of the piano bench. “I didn’t know you played.” 

Will shrugs. “It’s a hobby from a long time ago.”

“And yet it seems you’ve forgotten nothing.” Hannibal takes a step toward his guest. “You have a lovely voice, Will.”

Will ducks his head, attempting to hide a blush. “Thank you.”

Hannibal sweeps a hand out to indicate the bench. “May I sit?”

Will scoots over. “Sure.”

Hannibal folds himself carefully, keeping the lines of his suit crisp and unwrinkled as he sits down next to Will. Places his fingers on the keys. Works through some of the chords and melodies he’s just heard. Will watches with an air of wonder. Hannibal turns his head, quirks a brow at Will. “Would you play it again?” he requests. 

Will nods. Brings his hands back into position. 

Hannibal closes his eyes and smiles sadly to himself as the opening chord sounds again. Thinks, _Heaven help a fool who falls in love._

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Ophelia" by The Lumineers.


End file.
